


Sweet Surprise

by TServo



Series: Tattooed [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TServo/pseuds/TServo
Summary: Chanyeol loves all animals and Ji Seok loves Chanyeol, and a very special kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guster02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guster02/gifts).



> This takes place many moons after the ending of Tattooed. 
> 
> Perhaps too strong a hint of the happy ending.

It was early in the morning as two men walked hand-in-hand down the narrow cobblestoned alley. The summer heat hadn’t yet settled in over the city, but it was still warm and humid in the dawn hours. Ji Seok took a deep pull from his travel mug of coffee before settling his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Releasing his grip on Ji Seok’s hand, Chanyeol wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Remember when being awake at this time of day meant you’d probably been up all night? I can’t believe you’re actually getting up to walk me to the studio now. You are the best boyfriend.”

Ji Seok rubbed his cheek on the soft cotton of Chanyeol’s t-shirt, “It’s too early to talk, just keep me upright and I will see you to your destination.” He grumbled, voice still deep and raspy with sleep.

Chanyeol smiled, angling his head to try to get a look at his boyfriend’s face. “You know, you could have stayed at the apartment. I know how to get to SM.”

“I said no talking.” Ji Seok growled, pulling out of Chanyeol’s arm and grabbing his hand again, lacing their fingers together.

“Oh, Dumpling, you are truly not a morning per….Did you hear that?” Chanyeol stopped abruptly, Ji Seok still moving forward tugged on his arm. “I hear something….do you hear it?” He dropped Ji Seok’s hand and moved toward a dumpster pushed against the alley wall.

Ji Seok lowered his chin to his chest and closed his eyes, “Are you serious here? You have like 20 minutes to walk to SM and you’re going to poke around in a dumpster?”

Chanyeol held up his hand to silence his boyfriend, leaning around the dumpster to peek behind it. “Shhhhhh, I hear something crying. I hate crying. What if...It is!” He dropped to his knees and reached his long arms behind the giant blue container. Chanyeol straightened up, pulling a worn cardboard box out from the dark space between the wall and the garbage bin. He lowered both hands into the box and gently pulled out a mewling kitten. “Oh. My. God.” He whispered. “I am going to die. Right now.” He looked up at Ji Seok, his eyes misty.

“Oh Shit.” Ji Seok walked over to Chanyeol, kneeling down beside him and setting his coffee cup on the ground. “That thing is so dirty. You’re gonna catch something. Put it back.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “Are you fucking crazy? She will die if we leave her here!” He swiveled on his knees to face Ji Seok and thrust the kitten into his hands. “She is too precious. We can never let anything happen to her.”

Ji Seok had no choice but to take the kitten. Despite the layer of grime, she was soft and warm. He held her up to inspect her tiny white face. She was shaking in his hands. His expression softened as he ran a thumb along her pink nose and up over forehead. “Woah. She’s adorable.” the kitten gave a tiny meow and then began purring as Ji Seok continued to run his thumb over her head and around her ears.

“She loves you. You can tell. She already loves you.” Chanyeol cooed.

“She’s just purring because it feels good. We should call animal control or a shelter or something. I’ll take her someplace safe while you’re at work.” Ji Seok straightened up, tearing his eyes away from the kitten long enough to look down at Chanyeol, still crouched on the ground.

Chanyeol was staring back up at Ji Seok, face contorted in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? This is like fate. We’ve found a kitten, a kitten that loves you. We have to keep it.”

“You can’t keep a kitten in the dorm and I don’t want a kitten in my apartment.” Ji Seok explained.

Chanyeol thrust his lower lip out and made his eyes as wide as possible, pouting up at Ji Seok. “You do this every time. You wouldn’t let me have that perfect little dog. You wouldn’t let me have the turtle. Hell, you wouldn’t even let me have the hamster from that pet shop. You don’t _want_ me to me happy.”

“Babe, I promise I will make sure that this kitten gets a warm meal and a safe place to live. I’ll take care of it today. You now have 16 minutes to get to SM. You know you can’t push it with them right now, not after you were late to that interview last week.” Ji Seok cradled the kitten in one arm while reaching out his other hand to help Chanyeol to his feet.

Chanyeol brushed Ji Seok’s hand aside, standing on his own. “I take it all back now, you are _not_ the best boyfriend. This whole walking me to work thing was just a ploy to break my heart.” He turned on his heel and started stomping away from Ji Seok. “Good day, sir.”

“Babe, come on!” Ji Seok shouted after him. “I’ll take good care of her, promise. And I’ll be at the apartment when you’re done today. Meet me there!” He shifted his hands on the kitten, holding her under her armpits so he could look into her face, her hind legs dangling down, “That man is going to be the death of me. He is damned lucky he is so fucking adorable when he pouts.”

The kitten blinked it’s large dark eyes once and meowed loudly at Ji Seok in response. Ji Seok smiled.

___________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol keyed in the code to apartment at 9:00pm, later than he had anticipated, but not so late that he couldn’t spend a few hours with Ji Seok before heading back to the dorm for the night. He was tired and cranky from the long hours he’d been working to prepare for EXO’s next comeback and he really just needed a hot meal and a hug from his ever patient boyfriend. He felt bad for throwing a fit that morning. He knew they couldn’t keep the kitten, he just loved animals so much, and he wanted something alive that he and Ji Seok could take care of together.

He pulled open the door, swinging his backpack off of his shoulder to toss it on the floor, kicking off one shoe before tripping over an enormous obstacle in the entryway. Righting himself, he leaned over to see what had been left on the floor - it was a 50lb bag of kitten food. “Ji Seok?” Chanyeol said, his voice raised in disbelief tinged with hope.

Ji Seok rushed through the tiny apartment, still in the sweats he had been wearing early this morning. “Keep it down!” He stage whispered, throwing his arms up, palms facing Chanyeol in panic. “I just got her to sleep...She needs rest after getting her shots.” His eyes were frenzied, he kept looking back over his shoulder.

Chanyeol kicked of his other shoe and shoved Ji Seok aside in his rush to enter the apartment, “You...You kept her?” He whispered. He slid on the hardwood floors past the tiny kitchen and into the living room, stepping on long wooden stick with hot pink feathers hanging from one end. “Ah, shit, that hurt.” He grabbed his foot in one hand, balancing himself on the counter with the other. “What the hell?”

“It’s for the baby. She needed some good toys. She’s still growing, I thought she might need some stimulation for brain development or something.” Ji Seok said, sweeping the toy from the floor and setting it on the counter.

Chanyeol grinned at Ji Seok, “Where is she?” He spun around, surveying the living room. “What the hell is that?” He asked, pointing the the tall carperpeted monstrosity in the corner of the room.

“A cat apartment. They like to be up high on things...and she needs a place to scratch her claws. I got one for the studio too.” Ji Seok rubbed his hands together before resting them on his hips, proud of himself for the purchases.

“You don’t even let _me_ leave shit at the studio, but you got a kitten, that you just met, a freaking apartment?” Chanyeol complained, dropping his foot back to the ground, shoulders sagging.

Ji Seok dropped his hands from his hips, “You know it’d be risky for you to leave stuff there. What if someone noticed?” He walked over to Chanyeol, putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “You can leave all the shit you want here. I want all of your shit here.”

Chanyeol was appeased, he leaned into the Ji Seok’s chest, resting his forehead on his shoulder, “Thanks, I had a long day, I think I just need a minute to unwind. So how did this all happen?” He asked lifting his face to look at Ji Seok more closely.

“I meant to take her into a shelter. I really did. I took her to a vet to get her checked out first because I figured you’d want to make sure she was healthy. The vet said that she’s only like 4 weeks old. He gave her shots and made me buy her special food. I told him I was going to take her to a shelter, but he said that if she wasn’t adopted within a couple of weeks they would probably…” He paused, face serious.

“Would what?” Chanyeol asked, straightening up.

“I don’t want to talk about it. It doesn’t matter anymore. I decided that we should adopt her.” Ji Seok said, looking over to the couch at a bundle of what, at first glance, looked like a blanket tucked into the far corner.

“Is that her?” Chanyeol asked, moving toward the couch on tiptoe. “Wait.” He stopped abruptly, “Is that my new sweater? Is that my new cashmere sweater?” His head whipped around to look at Ji Seok.

“Ummmm, it was the softest thing we have.” He looked down at his feet for a breath before meeting Chanyeol’s eyes and continuing, “She’s our daughter. I didn’t think you’d mind the sacrifice for our daughter.”

Chanyeol swallowed his annoyance. “Our...daughter?”

“Our baby girl.” Ji Seok said, again looking proud of himself.

“We should name her. She needs the perfect name.” A smile spread across Chanyeol’s face at the idea of he and Ji Seok as parents to this tiny little creature.

“Uh, I may have already named her. The vet needed something to put on her file.” Ji Seok again waiting for a beat, knowing Chanyeol would be disappointed. “We can change it. It’s not a big deal. I just….the vet needed a name.”

Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers and closed his eyes, exhaling his disappointment. “We certainly can not change it. You have been calling her by a name all day. It will only confuse her. What is it? What did you name _our_ child without my input?”

“Bingsu.” Ji Seok said in a quiet voice not wanting to show Chanyeol just how pleased he was with the name.

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol blurted out.

“Bingsu. Her fur is white, like shaved ice, and that orange splotch on her back looks like mango. You like mango bingsu...so I thought…” His voice trailed off, he stared at his stockinged feet.

Chanyeol suppressed his pleased smile, “I guess she’s Bingsu then.” He pressed his lips together trying desperately not to laugh out loud with the pleasure he felt at the whole situation. “Please can we refrain from making big decisions about our baby’s life without consulting each other in the future?”

Ji Seok looked up at Chanyeol, his eyes full of unspoken apology, until he noticed how hard Chanyeol was working to keep a straight face. “You’re fucking laughing at me. I was so fucking excited about this kitten and then mad at myself for not doing anything right and you’re laughing at me.” He threw up his hands in resignation.

Chanyeol reached out to him, pulling him to his chest in a hug. “I love you so much. I love that you did this for me and that you _are_ doing this for us. You are the best boyfriend ever and you are the best kitten daddy I have ever seen. Bingsu and I are so lucky to have you.”

 

 


End file.
